DORU NO KAMI NO TESTAMENT
by animextreme
Summary: Dave y su tío y actual padre Rugal Bernstein, viajan al Universo 12 a pasar unas vacaciones, pero Rugal se da una misión muy importante a su hijo adoptivo, cuidar de sus hermanas adopivas, junto con sus amigas, las Yes Pretty Cure 5, Smile Pretty Cure y Doki Doki Pretty Cure. Crossover y harem.
1. Capítulo 01: Nuevas hermanas adoptivas

Capítulo 01: Nuevas hermanas adoptivas.

Tanto Dave y su tío, que también es su actual padre adoptivo Rugal Bernstein, estaban en un puesto de comida, pidiendo algo de comer, Dave tenía una Fender Stratocaster American Standart Black cococada en su espalda, ya que siempre llevaba su guitarra consigo para practicar.

-¿Por qué oyakodon?-preguntaba Dave.

-¡Es por tiempo limitado! ¡Es una oportunidad única! ¡Podrías arrepentirte después!-decía Rugal a su hijo adoptivo.

-Ya estás muy viejo para caer en esos trucos!-decía Dave.

-Dave, dijiste que querías una hermanita, ¿Cierto?-preguntaba Rugal.

-Sí, pero ya tengo a Kotori-neechan, que también le digo Kotoriichi, Ayumi-neechan, Mio-neechan y Shunsuke-onii-chan-decía Dave.

-Sí, pero según recuerdo, dijiste que querías una linda hermana menor y que fuera muy obediente-decía Rugal.

-Pues te tengo una sorpresa. Tienes una linda hermana menor-decía Rugal a Dave.

-¿En serio?-decía Dave sin poder creérselo, ya que ahora tenía más hermanas adoptadas, aparte de la ya mencionada.

Minutos después.

Rugal se la pasaba fumando, mientras que Dave estaba perdiebndo la paciencia, esperando que llegara sus supuesta hermana menor, pero habían llegado unas amigas suyas.

-Hola Dave-decían 5 chicas conocidas para él.

-Ah, hola Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao y Reika, tardaron en venir-decía Dave.

-Lo sentimos, es que por culpa de cierta líder nos terminamos perdiendo, pero gracias a Reika pudimos encontrar el lugar que nos indicaste-decía Akane algo molesta.

-De verdad lo siento, en serio pensaba que se trataba de aquel restaurante-decía Miyuki apenada.

-Ese restaurante es muy elegante para Dave, él es más sencillo-decía Reika.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que llegaron al fin y al cabo, siéntense, por favor-decía Dave, mientras sus amigas se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos.

-Deberían llegar dentro de poco-decía Rugal.

-Oye, ¿Es en serio?-preguntaba Dave.

-No sabes cuando rendirte, ¿Eh? No te preocupes, por el momento tus otras hermanas no se darán cuenta, aparte estamos en el Universo gemelo del nuestro, el Universo 12, dudo que ellas puedan llegar donde estamos nosotros. Ya te dije que querían venir a conocerte-decía Rugal.

-¿Conocerme? Acabo de enterarme de todo esto. ¡Es muy repentino!-decía Dave, mostrándose algo nervioso por conocer a sus supuesta hermana, ya que sus relaciones con sus otras hermanas, no eran muy normales que digamos.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? Tranquilízate-decía Rugal.

-Dave, ¿De verdad vas a tener nuevas hermanas adoptivas?-preguntaba Miyuki curiosa.

-Pues al parecer así es, ya sabes como es mi tío y actual padre, además pienso que lo hace por algún motivo que yo pienso averiguar com mucho detenimiento-decía Dave a Miyuki susurrando, para que Rugal no escuchara.

-Iré a lavarme la cara-decía Dave.

Una vez que fuera rumbo al baño a lavarse la cara.

-¿Cómo quiere que me calme? Acaba de decirme que volverá a casarse. Siempre hemos vivido los dos solos con mis hermanas, mi hermano mayor e "invitadas deseables e indeseables". Es muy repentino...-decía Dave, mientras iba al baño, pero no de percató que ya alguien más estaba en el mismo.

-¿Otra hermana menor?-se preguntaba Dave así mismo, mientras habría al puerta del baño, su sopresa fue que ya había alguien en el mismo, era una chica pelirroja, lo que más le llamó la atención a Dave, era el gran parecido que esta chica tenía con la Princesa demonio, Rias Gremory, es como si se tratase de su hermana gemela.

Dave se quedó paralizado por un momento, hasta que finalmente reaccionó, y también se dio cuenta de que en la puerta había un aviso, que decía: La puerta está averiada. Procure tocar antes de entrar. Atte. Gerencia. Algo de lo que no se pudo dar cuenta, por lo distraído que estaba.

-La puerta está averiada. Procure tocar... antes de entrar?-decía Dave nervioso por lo que acaba de leer.

-¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención-decía Dave disculpándose, cerrando la puerta automáticamente, por suerte la chica no gritó.

-Oye Dave, ¿Qué tanto haces?-preguntaba Rugal a su hijo adoptivo, mientras era acompañada por una chica de pelo plateado, que también era hermana de la pelirroja.

-¡Papá!-decía Dave.

-¿Señor?-decía la pellirroja, que por fin salía del baño.

Después ambos voltean estra sí, así pudiendo entender de quién había hablado Rugal a la pelirroja era Dave y viceversa, y dejando curiosa a la peliplateada que estaba al lado de Rugal, junto con Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao y Reika.

Minutus después.

Repentinamente empezó a llover, en ese instante todos empezaron con las presentaciones.

-Mucho gusto. Soy María Naruse-decía al peliplateada, nótese que Dave no fue capaz de salvarse de una cachetada de la pelirroja, ya que tenía una mejilla marcada por el golpe.

-Soy Dave... McDougal, ahora llamado Dave Bernstein, aunque siempre me hago llamar Dave McDougal-decía el mismo.

-Mio Naruse-decía simplemente la pelirroja.

-Miyuki Hoshizora-decía la misma.

-Akane Hino-decía la misma.

-Yayoi Kise-decía la misma.

-Reika Aoki-decía la misma

-Nao Midorikawa-decía la misma.

-Mucho gusto. Tengo entendido que a él le encantan las hermanas menores-decía Rugal burlónamente a su hijo adoptivo.

-¿Qué dices?-decía Dave molesto y a la vez sonrojado, ya que no es que negara lo que su padre dice, pero sus "hermanas conocidas" y hermano mayor, no le darían mucho por qu´´e decidir.

-Mira como te sonrojas-decía Rugal burlándose.

-¡Qué no!-decía Dave algo enojado.

-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está su madre? ¿Vendrá después?-preguntaba Dave.

-Hablas de Chihaya-san-decía Rugal.

-¿Se llama Chihaya-san?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Así es. Estará en el extranjero por un tiempo-decía Rugal.

Eso le pareció curioso a Dave, y es entonces cuando empezó a sospechar de algo.

-¿Por un tiempo? ¿Qué?-decía Dave.

Por la amñana, en la Mansión Bernstein.

Dave estaba dormido, pero fue despertado repentinemente por algo, ya que repentinamente sintió su cuerpo más pesado de lo normal.

-Por fin despiertas. Buenos días-decía Mio, la cuál estaba encima de Dave.

-Oye, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntaba Dave a Mio, ya que esta situación en la que estaba se le hacía muy conocida, ya que estuvo en esa misma situación con Lala, Momo, Rias, y quién sabe cuantas chicas más , después de todo vivir com muchas chicas hacía que uno perdiera la memoria muy fácilmente.

-Te estaba despertando. Pensé que a los chicos les gustaba que los despertaran así-decía Mio.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntaba Dave, pero a decir verdad, Mio estaba en lo cierto, a la mayoría de los chicos les guistaría que los despertaran de esa forma, él era uno de los privilegiados que siempre era despertado de esa y muchas otras múltiples formas.

-Es una cortesía-decía Mio.

-¿Cortesía? ¿Qué es lo que piensas?-preguntaba Dave-Sólo espero que esta hermana adoptada no sea tan pervertida como Momo, si es así, entonces ya me jodí-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Vamos, levántate. ¡Deprisa!-decía Mio, moviendo a Dave encima de él, lo que no sabía Mio, es que estaba en una posición muy incómoda para Dave, aparte de que cada vez que se movía, sus pechos se balanceaban, lo que era muy obvio que le provocaban que se excitara, y fue cuando sintió algo diferente, entre sus piernas.

-Creo que acabo de sentir algo duro-decía Mio sintiéndose extraña, viendo raro a Dave.

-Oye, ¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?-preguntaba Dave nervioso.

Y entonces es cuando levanta la sábana con la que se cobijaba Dave, y es cuando se da cuenta de algo.

-Oye...-decía Dave aún más nervioso.

En eso, Mio encuentra un juego de X-BOX 360.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntaba Mio, es ahí cuando se cae de a cama.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Dave.

Entonces Dave recoge el juego que había encontrado Mio, y se da cuenta que es un juego XXX, ya que su tútulo decía: Mi juventud con mi hermanastra en una casa sin número.

-¿Qué deminios hace esto en mi cuarto?-preguntaba Dave realmente confundido, ya que ese juego no formaba parte de su colección de juegos.

-Oh, ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? Este ejemplar lo tenía planeado comprar la próxima semana, ¿Quién me envió este divino regalo?-decía Orochi Dave en la mente de Dave.

-No empieces de nuevo Orochi Dave, sé lo pervertido que eres, es por eso que esa clase de juegos te los dejo a ti-decía Dave en su mente.

-¿Vives con nosotras y tienes juegos como esos? ¡Lo sabía!-preguntaba Mio enojada y a la vez sonrojada.

-¿Qué sabías? Yo jamás he jugado...-decía Dave, pero repentinamente se resbala de la cama, y cae encima de Mio.

-¡Pervertido!-decía Mio, mientras le daba un rodillazo en la entrepierna a Dave, por suerte como su cuerpo es más resistente que el de un humano, su dolor no duró mucho.

-La próxima vez que intentes algo así, te mataré cien veces-decía Mio, meintras abría la puerta del cuarton de Dave, para salir.

-¡Espera! ¡Es un...! Bah, olvídalo, no me vas a creer de todos modos-decía Dave, mientras se quedaba tirado en el suelo.

Minutos después, afuera de la Mansión Bernstein.

-¿Qué pasa? No te veo feliz. La Mansión estaba baratísima-decía Rugal.

-Ni siquiera has pidido casarte desde la muerte de Nadeshiko, y ya compraste una Mansión nueva, tuve que venir al Universo 12 porque según tú aquí tienes una misión importante que hacer. Es horrible-decía Dave.

-No podemos ignorarlas. Unos tipos extraños las atacaron... Aún están muy afectadas. María-chan ni siquiera asiste a clases por culpa de eso. Y ahora su madre estará fuera del Pís por un buen tiempo-decía Rugal.

-Lo comprendo, pero...-decía Dave.

-Estamos juntos en esto. Si podemos cuidarlas, ¿Por qué no hacerlo?-preguntaba Rugal.

-Eso lo decisiste tú, papa, Sé que debes de tener alguna razón-decía Dave.

Una vez más, dentro de la Mansión Berstein.

-Es inútil si comienza a odiarme antes de que pueda comenzar a cuidar de ellas-decía Dave suspirando.

En eso ve a su hermana adoptiva María que estaba haciendo de comer.

-¡Dave-san! ¡Buenos días!-decía María.

-Buenos días-decía Dave, mientras buscaba algo en el refrigerador.

-Terminaré pronto-decía María.

-Gracias-decía Dave tomando leche, pero escupió la leche al ver como estaba vestida María.

-¿Sucede algo?-preguntaba María curiosa.

-¿Algo? ¿Qué haces vestida así?-preguntaba Dave, ya que María vestía un delantal, pero era lo único que parecía que tenía puesto.

-Conque de eso se trataba...-decía María con tono picarón en su voz-¡Es una lástima! ¡Llevo ropa bajo el delantal! ¿No te abrás excitado? Después de todo eres un adolescente, ¿Cierto?-decía María.

-No, verás...-decía Dave-Rayos, está chica se parece... No sólo se parece en personalidad, sino que me recuerda a Momo en muchos aspectos-decía Dave mentalmente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Te gustó mi regalo de mudanza?-preguntaba María.

-¿Regalo de mudanza?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-"Mi juventud con mi hermanastra en una casa sin número"-decía María.

-¿Fuiste tú? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntaba Dave sorprendido.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, una chica que me hizo un regalo de este tipo, aparte una loli, estoy en el cielo, sin ninguna duda-decía Orochi Dave mentalmente emocionado.

-Cálmate, no es para tanto-decía Dave mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Pensé que podría servirte como guía-decía María.

-¿Guía para qué?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Qué mejor que moldear una hermanastra de acuerdo a tus gustos?-preguntaba María, dejando en shock a Dave.

-No puede ser, es como una versión de Momo de este Universo, y de hecho lo era, ¿En qué problemes me he metido?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-¿Dave-san? Si el juego no le parece suficiente, ¿Preferirías hacerlo conmigo en la vida real?-preguntaba María curiosa.

-¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? ¡Por dios!-decía Dave sonrojado-Rayos, ¿Cómo lidiar con una versión de Momo de éste Universo?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-¿Por qué gritas tan temprano?-preguntaba Rugal molesto.

-Bueno... Dave estaba por darme mi primera lección para moldearme-decía María.

-¡Oye!-decía Dave-Rayos, si esto sigue así, me va a dar dolor de cabeza-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ya veo. Primero me derribas, y ahora disfrutarás una "Juventud en una casa sin número" con María-decía Mio claramente enojada.

-¡Qué no!-decía Dave levemente molesto.

-Con que Mio-chan fue tu primera víctima, ¿Eh? Qué malo-decía María.

-¡Di algo, papá!-decía Dave perdiendo la poca paciencia quie tenía.

-Sé que te gusta tener a dos hermanitas, sin contar a tus otras 3 hermanas menores y mi hija de sangre Rose, además de mi otro hijo de sangre Adelheid y tu hermano Shunsuke. Pero no com... Olvídalo, avísame si llega un hijo inesperado, así por lo menos me evitas las sorpresas, como el año pasado-decía Rugal burlónamente, esto llamó la atención de las hermanas menores, al saber que tenías otras 4 hermanas más y otros 2 hermanos.

-Siempre tal relajado, papá-decía Dave sin sorprenderle que su padre le diga una respuesta como esa.

Minutos después.

-¿Por qué esa cara, Dave? ¡Sonríe!-decía Rugal, que tenía en sus manos una cámara fotográfica, entonces Dave se le queda mirando por poco tiempo a Mio.

-¿Qué?-decía Mio.

-Parece que sí puedes sonreír-decía Dave.

-Pensaba en lo agrabable que era esto-decía Mio.

-¿De verdad?-decía Dave.

-Es nuestra primera foto familiar, intenta disfrutar el momento-decía Mio.

-Bien, prepárense-decía Rugal, acomodando la cámara fotográfica, para sacarse la fotografía.

-Con que familia, ¿Eh?-decía Dave pensativo, en ese instante, Rugal corre a tiempo, para que también pueda salir en la fotografía.

En eso la foto es tomada.

Minutos después.

-Espera aquí, iré por la bicicleta-decía Dave, que había ido a comprar el mandado, y su hermana Mio fue con él.

Mio se quedó esperando unos cuántos segudos, pero en eso, llegan 4 sujetos ahablar con Mio.

-Oye, ¿Estás sola?-decía un sujeto con gorro rojo.

-¿No quieres divertirte con nosotros?-preguntaba otro sujeto, la cuál la toca en el hombro.

-No me toquen. Si lo hacen, los mataré cien veces-decía Mio alejándose de lso 4 sujetos.

-¡Dice que nos matará! Pues dejemos que lo haga-decía el sujeto del gorro rojo, acercanco su rostro al de Mio.

-¿Tienen algún problema con mi amiga?-preguntaba Dave.

-Dave-decía Mio.

-¿Dave? Qué nombre tan corriente-decía el sujeto de gorro rojo.

-No tanto como tu carota horrible-decía Dave sin vacilar.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntaba el de la gorra roja enojado, el cuál repentinamente el lanzado fuertemente hacia atrás por una patada potente.

-¡Idiota!-decía otro sujeto.

-¡Infeliz!-decía otro sujeto.

Dave simplemente los derrotó a todos con unos cuántos puntos de presión, atarantándolos, después con una técnica que levantó una polvadera, Dave se llevó a Mio en su bicicleta.

-¡Mio! ¡Súbete!-decía Dave.

Así, Mio se subió a la bici de Dave, yéndose a toda velocidad del lugar.

Ya muy lejos del lugar.

-Lo siento-decía Mio, abrazada de la cintura de Dave.

-No te preocupes-decía Dave.

-Lo siento. De verdad-decía Mio, disculpándose nuevamente.

En un lugar.

Dave junto con Mio, estaban admirando un bello atardecer.

-Este lugar no está nada mal, ¿Cierto?-decía Dave.

-Es hermoso-decía Mio.

-Encontré este lugar cuando salí a buscar casas con mi papá. Debe ser aú más bello de noche. vengamos juntos otro día-decía Dave.

-Claro. Está bien. Otro día...-decía Mio triste.

-¿Piensas en lo que acaba de suceder? Bueno, es cierto que nuetsros padres aún no se han casado, pero ya vivimos juntos. Tenemos que ayudarnos. Así como fuiste a despertarme. Tenemos que ayudarnos, aunque se trate de pequeñeces. Y poco a poco nos convertiremos en una familia-decía Dave.

-Bueno, entonces...-decía Dave nervioso.

-Descarado. Eres muy descarado. Pero actuaste como un hermano mayor-decía Mio.

-¿De verdad?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí. Sólo un poco-decía Mio.

-Entonces, ¿Podrías olvidar lo del baño y lo de esta mañana...?-preguntaba Dave algo nervioso.

-¡No!-decía Mio.

-¡Pero ya sabes que "Mi juventud en una casa sin número" era de Maria-decía Dave.

-¡Pero me derribaste!-decía Mio enojada.

-¡fue un accidente!-decía Dave.

Mientras a lo lejos, 5 chicas, o sea, Mana Aida, Rika Hishikawa, Alice Yutsuba, Makoto Kenzaki y la hija de Dave, Aguri Madoka, observaban con atención lo que Dave hacía junto con su hermana adorpiva.

De noche, en la Mansión Bernstein.

-Espera un momentro... ¿Ahora te irás tú también?-preguntaba Dave.

-Un trabajador independiente de ser rápido y confiable. Partiré a Dubai-decía Rugal.

-Es muy repentino. ¿Qué haremos con ellas?-preguntaba Dave.

-Cuando el padre no está, la casa queda en manos del hijo mayor, o sino, al único hermano que está vigente-decía Rugal.

Una vez afuera de la Mansión.

-Bien, encárgate mientras no estoy-decía Rugal, mientras se iba en una de sus limosinas, mientras Dave se despedía de su padre adoptivo con un saludo.

Dentro de la Mansión.

-Por fin se fue-decía María.

Una vez que Dave entrara a la Mansión.

-Mi papá se fue-decía Dave a sus hermanastras, pero curiosamente no las encontró por ningún lado, además la Mansión parecía estar más silenciosa de lo normal, además de que la luz se había ido, lo que era muy sospechoso.

-Oigan, ¿No están?-preguntaba Dave.

Entonces Dave las encuentra en una habitación juntas.

-Vaya, si estaban aquí-decía Dave cerrando al puerta de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué apagaron las luces? ¿Qué quieren de cenar?-preguntaba Dave, pero ambas seguían en silencio.

-Vamos, ¿Comienzan a temerme en cuanto se va mi Papá? No, es otra cosa, siento que el ambiente está un poco teso, ¿Qué estará pasando?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-¿Y si pedimos algo de comer?-pregunta Dave.

-Escucha, Dave. Quiero pedirte algo-decía Mio.

-Claro, podemos pedir sushi, unagi o lo que quieran-decía Dave.

-Vete de esta casa-decía Mio.

-Lo siento. ¿Podrías repetirlo?-preguntaba Dave, estaba seguro que algo muy raro estaba pasando e iba a averiguer de qué se trataba, es más, anteriormente no lo había notado porque estaba distraído, pero ahora, a decir verdad, las auras de Mio y María eran más altas que las de un humano promedio, aparte, sintió que elm poder de Mio era muy similar al de Rias, con María, su poder se sentía muy similar al de Kurumu Kurono, una Súcubo que conoció hacer tiempo en una Academia de monstruos, llamada: Academia Youkai.

En eso, María disparó una especie de ráfaga de aire de su mano, haciendo que Dave se estrellara contra la pared y se quedara pegado a la misma, para después caer al suelo.

-Esa técnica fue muy intersante, estoy seguro que fue una técnica de elemento viento, seguramente fue magia. Tal parece que mis "queridas hermanastras" me has estado ocultando un secreto, bueno, igualmente ellas no saben lo que soy en realidad-decía Dave mentalmente, mientras se levantaba lentamente de su caída, fingiendo que el ataque le dolió, para evitar sospechas.

-¿No oíste las paalabras de Mio-sama?-preguntaba María.

-Vaya, algo interesante acaba de pasar-decía Dave algo adolorido, aunque fuera fingido.

-Los humanos suelen entrar en pánico cuando ven la magia por primera vez-decía María.

-¿Magia?-decía Dave-Entonces estaba en lo cierto, ¿Entonces esa era magia del viento? Debería ser muy similar a la magia de Nagi Springfield y su hijo Negi-decía Dave meltalmente.

-Escuchar la palabra "magia" no basta para comprenderla, ¿Cierto?-decía María, mientras un aura azulada la rodeaba.

-La magia reamente existe. Y no sólo la magia. Hay otras especies además de los humanos-decía María, mientras su cuerpo sufría una transformación, así dejándose ver que era una Súcubo, tal como había predicho Dave.

-Mmm, ya veo, una Súcubo, entonces Mio...-decía Dave pensativo.

-¿Podrías guardar silencio? Estás siendo muy irrespetuoso... con la próxima Reina demonio-decía Maríoa, refiriéndose a Mio.

-¿Reina demonio? Me lo imaginaba-decía Dave como si nada, después de todo, Dave conocía a la próxima Reina demonio de su Universo.

-Vaya, ¿Ya lo sabías?-preguntaba María sorprendida.

-Desde hace poco sentí sus presencias, pero no les tomé mucha importancia, pero con esto mis sospechas han sido confirmadas-decía Dave.

-El Clan de los dioses, nuestros enemigos, y lo que llaman "héroes" también existen. Mio-sama y yo nos quedaremos con esta casa. Será nuestra base en el mundo humano-decía María.

-Entonces el matrimonio de mi papá...-decía Dave pensativo.

-Nunca existió. Alteramos sus recuerdos. Ahora te toca a ti. No pudiste convivir con nosotras en esta casa, así que irás con tus parientes en el campo ¿Le parece bien?-decía María a Mio.

-Sí. Eso bastará-decía Mio.

-Dime una cosa: ¿Me mentiste todo este tiempo? ¿Desde que nos conocimos?-preguntaba Dave a Mio.

-Lo siento, pero nos quedaremos con esta casa. Adiós, Onii-chan. No duró mucho, pero me divertí-decía Mio.

-Entonces todo lo que vivió conmigo fue real, por lo menos no es de carácter frío como el señor Vegeta. Pero María-chan, lo siento, dudo puedas borrarme la memoria, presiento que pronto te llevarás una gran sorpresa, además, no creo sean malas personas, si fuera así, en vez de borrarme la memoria, me quisieran destruir-decía Dave mentalmente aliviado.

En ese instante, una luz iluminó todo el cuarto, cuando desapareció la luz, Dave parecía estar inconsciente de pie.

-Ahora vete-decía María.

-¿Por qué tendría que irme? Esta es mi casa-decía Dave como si nada.

-Qué extraño. Lo intentaré otra vez-decía María, queriendo hacer lo mismo nuevamente, pero Dave había desaparecido.

-¿A quién buscan?-preguntaba Dave en el oído de ambas, asustándolas.

-¿En qué momento...?-preguntaba sorprendida María.

-¿Intentas resistirte? ¡Sólo saldrás lastimado!-decía María, haciendo otra técnica de magia de viento.

El ataque supuestamente impactó en su blanco, pero Dave fue capaz de cubrirse con un Escudo Reflector, una técnica de ki, aprendida porsu padre Rugal, la cuál rechazó el poder de la pequeña Súcubo.

-Mi magia... ¡Es imposible!-decía María incrédula.

-¿Por qué estás tan sorprendida? ¿No recuerdas lo que dijiste?: Los demonio y los dioses existen... Del mismo modo que los héroes y los alienígelas o extraterrestres-decía Dave revelando su cola que estaba enrrollada en su cintura.

-¡No puede ser!-decía Mio impresionada.

-Esa cola, eres un Saiyajín-decía María incrédula.

-Según sé, hay Saiyajines en el Clan de los Héroes, ¿Por qué no estás con ellos?-preguntaba Mio.

-Sólo era un viajero junto con mi padre, sólo nos quedamos una temporada con ellos, no tenemos mucho en común-decía Dave.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Mio.

-Estoy en una misión, y ahora se cuál es, mi tío, quién es actualmente mi padre, no es tan tonto como para dejarse manipular tan fácilmente, y mucho menos dejatrse borrar la memoria así como así, así que es obvio que las trajo conmigo por una razón muy simple, protegerlas-decía Dave.

-¿Estás diciendo que no pudimos borrar sus recuerdos? Eso es imposible-decía María.

-Claro, si ustedes pueden con el actual dios de la guerra, nunca me creería una mentira tan mala como esa-decía Dave como si nada.

-¿dios de la guerra?-preguntaba Mio empezando a tener miedo al escuchar ese título.

-Así es, mi tío y actual padre, tiene el título de dios de la guerra, aparte de que es un Saiyajín como yo, sólo que él es de raza pura-decía Dave.

-Diganme, ¿En qué clase de problemas etán metidas?-preguntaba Dave al dúo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Íbamos a tomar tu casa? ¿Por qué querrías ayudarnos?-decía Mio sin entender el por qué hacía esto Dave por ellas.

-Jamás hubieran podido tomar mi casa, ni siquiera conocen mi verdadero poder-decía Dave.

Ellas no sabían qué pensar de Dave en este momento.

-Miren, yo no soy de este Universo, al igual que mi padre, ambos pertenecemos al Universo 1, estamos en el Universo 12-decía Dave.

-¿Universo 1? ¿Universo 12? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntaba María confundida.

-Para responder esa pregunta, se los tengo que explicar detalladamente, existen 12 Universos, y 2 de cada uno son gemelos, por ejemplo: el Universo 1 es gemelo del 12, el 2 es gemelo del 11, el 3 es gemelo del 10, el 4 es gemelo del 9, el 5 es gemelo del 8 y el 6 es gemelo del 7-decía Dave como si nada.

-En mi Universo conozco a una chica que es idéntica a ti, se llama Rias Gremory, que también es una princesa demonio-decía Dave.

-Un momento, ¿Qué es eso de los Universos gemelos?-preguntaba Mio aún más confundida que antes.

-La definición más exacta de Universos gemelos, es que son Universos que son muy parecidos, pueden llegar a tener las mismas clases de razas, como las razas demoniacas, razas angelicales, razas alienígenas, Youkais, humanos, etc. Además la suma de ambos Universos gemelos siempre da 13 en total-decía Dave.

-Y ahora díganme, ¿Quieren quedarse a que las ayude o quieren irse? No quisiera ser entrometido, pero ustedes necesitan toda la ayuda posible, por lo que puedo ver, así que sería muy estúpido, si me permioten decirlo, rechazar mi ayuda-decía Dave.

-Nos vamos-decía María, ya que todavía no confiaba mucho en Dave al igual que Mio, además los demonios no confiaban en lso Saiyajín, ya que sabían que los Saiyajín era una raza barbara y salvaje, y su poder es ilimitado.

-Bueno, es una lástima, yo de verdad quería ayudarlas-decía Dave, mientras ambas chicas se iban de la Mansión de Dave.

Minutos despúes, Dave recibe una llamada de su tío, actual padre de Dave, Rugal Bernstein.

-Sí, claro que me di cuenta, ¿Fingiste caer en su trampa?-preguntaba Dave a Rugal, por medio de su celular.

-Sí. De hecho, las tenía en la mira desde hace un tiempo. Me percaté de que los aldeanos la están vigilando-decía Rugal, por medio de su celular a Dave.

-¿Los aldeanos?-preguntaba Dave.

-Después de todo, es la única hija del rey demonio Wilberto. Wilberto fue un Rey Demonio pecífico que subyugó a los demonios guerreros y le puso fin a la larga guerra con el Clan de los Héroes. Pero, el msimo tiempo, los demonios belicosos que detestaban la treguua, ansiaban su trono. Para mantener a su hija a salvo del peligro inmimente, Wilberto hizo que sus sirvientes del mundo humano la criaran como sus padres. Esa era Mio-decía Rugal.

-Pero, ¿Por qué esas dos hicieron esto?-se preguntaba Dave, y a su vez se lo preguntaba a Rugal.

-Hace un año, Wilberto murió-decía Rugal.

-Con razón, esa es razón suficiente para buscarlas de nuevo, las Smile deben estar dormidas, las Doki Doki igual, sólo me queda llamar a las Yes para que me ayuden-decía Dave.

Con María y Mio, estaban en la colina en la que Dave y Mio se habían encontrado viendo el ocaso.

-Lo siento, María. Quería venir antes de partir-decía Mio.

-Sabía que no podíamos vivir juntos-decía Mio mentalmente.

-No sabía que era un aliado del Clan de los Héroes. Encontraremos otra base de inmediato-decía María.

-No, María. Dejemos de engañar a las personas. No quiero que haya más sufrimiento por nuestra culpa-decía Mio.

-Haré lo que usted me diga, Mio-sama-decía María.

-Lamento ser tan egoísta-decía Mio.

En eso, ambas chicas se dan cuenta de que algunos demonios se dieron cuanta de sus presencias.

-¿Una barrera anti-humanos?-decía Mio.

-Es el enemigo-decía María.

-Con Dave.

-El actual demonio, quien se apoderó del trono poco después, no tardó en buscar el gran poder que Mio heredó de Wilberto. Mio fue rescatada por los demonios que solían pertenecer a la facción de Wilberto. Piénsalo un momento. Una chica de secundaria común que se entera repentinamente de que es la hija del Rey Demonio. El poder de Mio aún no ha despertado del todo. Sin ayuda, morirá tarde o temprano. Por eso decidó acogerla. Han pasado 5 años desde que dejamos la aldea. Si hubiesen querido detenernos, ya lo habrían hecho-decía Rugal.

-¡Pudiste contármelo antes!-decía Dave molesto porque le guardara toda esa información.

-¡Es cierto! Te lo enviaré-decía Rugal.

-¿Qué enviaras? ¡Oye, espera...!-preguntaba Dave, pero Rugal terminó por colgar.

Con Dave.

-¿Adónde fueron? Lo bueno que ya le avisé a las Yes, ahora sólo me queda buscar a Mio y María-decía Dave.

Con Mio.

-Toma esto-decía Mio, arrojándole un rayo eléctrico a un demonio León, mientras María cn un puñetazo vencía a otro.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? ¡Sigue resistiéndote, que así haces que me excite!-decía María emocionada por la pelea, hasta casi parecer como un Saiyajín.

-¡Este es el fin! ¡Muere cien veces y regresa!-decía Mio atacanco un magia de viento al demonio, desintegrándolo.

-¿Estás bien, Mio-sama?-preguntaba María.

-Por fin comenzaron a actuar. Está bien. Pelearé-decía Mio mentalmente.

-¡Mio-sama!-decía María, mientras frente a ellas aparecía una especie de sombra que lanzó un rayo eléctrico a Mio, lanzándola hacia atrás, hacia un bararnco.

-No... No puedo morir aquí... Papá... Mamá...-decía Mio mentalmente, mientras tenía imágenes mentales de sus padres adoptivos muertos por los demonios.

Dave estaba corriendo por ese lugar, cuando vio que Mio caía de una gran altura.

Dave tuvo imágenes mentales de Mio y María, y los momentos que recientemente había pasado con ellas, con eso se dio cuenta de que no podía dejarlas solas.

-¡Maldición!-decía Dave mientras usaba la técnica de levitación para volar a gran velocidad y evitar que Mio cayera al suelo.

Dave se apresuró y volando rápidamente atrapó a Mio aterrizando suevemente en el suelo.

-¡Cuidado!-decía María.

El demonio con huadaña iba a atacar a Dave, pero Dave bloquea su ataque, y a su vez lo tumba al suelo, para hacerle el Ankoku Jigoku Gokuraku Otoshi, el cuál es un combo de azotes en el piso, terminando con el Heaven´s Gate (Pilar de Orochi), técnica de Oroochi Yashiro, pero en el suelo.

Luego continúa con otro Heaven´s Gate, técnica de su padre Rugal Bernstein, pero e su forma de Omega Rugal, sólo que con un tipo agarre, el cuál ararra al oponante, lo estralla en una pared psíquica, y lo vuelve a hacer, sólo que en el lado contario, haciendo un SDM, destruyendo al demonio con suma facilidad.

-Vaya demonio más débil-decía Dave aburrido.

-¡Mio-sama!-decía María, llegando rápidamente al lugar de la batalla terminada.

-Vámonos-decía Dave-Rayos, las Yes no llegaron, tal vez fue culpa de ese campo anti-humanos-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¿Por qué?-preguntaba Mio sin saber el por qué hacía eso.

-Sólo vine por mi familia-decía Dave, mostrándoles en su celular la foto que recientemente se habían tomado.


	2. Capítulo 02: La Llegada de DragonHeart

Capítulo 2: Un pacto de maestro y siervo. La llegada de los miembros de DragonHeart. La popularidad de Dave, ¿Quién hubiera dicho que un vocalista de Power Metal podía llegar a ser popular. Parte 1.

De regreso en la Mansión Berstein.

Mio estaba bañándose en la bañera, calmándose del susto que recibió después de ser salvada por Dave, mientras que María estaba con Dave en la cocina.

-¿Por qué nos salvaste?-pregubntaba María a Dave, mientras Dave le servía una bebida a María.

-Ah, gracias. Voy a beberlo-decía María, bebiéndose lo que le dio Dave.

-No dudaste al beberlo, ¿Eh?-decía Dave.

-No creo que eintentes envenenarme, sabiendo el tipo de personalidad que tienes, además se ve a simple vista que eres una buena persona, como ayudarnos a derrotar esas bestias y traernos a casa. Además, cuando te enteraste de que te habíamos engañado, estabas muy relajado. ¿Por qué nos salvaría un miembro del Clan de los Heroes?-decía María.

-Mi padre me lo contó-decía Dave.

-¿Rugal-san?-preguntaba María.

-Me habló de la situación en la que se encuentran.

-¿De verdad? Rugal-san sabía todo... Es de lo peor-decía María bromeando.

-Bueno, no lo niego. Yo soy igual a él, bueno, casi. protejo lo que decido proteger, y no abandono a nadie a su muerte después sde haberlo conocido. Ella no tienen la culpa-decía Dave.

-Pero hace poco dijiste que el Clan de los Héroes nos estaban vigilando...-decía María.

-Ya no guardamos relaciones con la aldea. Somos personas normales. Claro, si se puede decir normales a personas como nosotros que somos Saiyajín-decía Dave bromeando un poco.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntaba María.

-¿Estará bien Mio?-preguntaba Dave.

-Mio-sama siempre se da baños muy largos. Espero que así pueda calmarse un poco-decía María.

-¿María-chan?-decía Dave.

-Tenemos que volver a colocar nuestras pertenencias... Puedes llamarme María, a secas. Después de todo, somos tus hermanas-decía María, haciendo sonrojar un poco a Dave.

-mis hermanas, ¿Eh?-decía Dave.

Con Mio, ella se eestaba secanco después de haberse bañado, pero seguía pensando en la batalla que había tenido recientemente.

-María me enseñó a utlizar la magia hace 6 meses... Pero de no haber sido por él, estaría muerta.-decía Mio mentalmente.

-No puedo dejar de temblar al recordarlo. Soy una inútil-decía Mio triste.

-Oye, ¿Tienes un momento?-decía Dave tocando la puerta del baño, para que Mio la escuchara.

-Solo quería decirte algo. Te pido perdón-decía Dave.

-¿P-Por qué te disculpas?-preguntaba Mio apenada.

-Debí haberte convencido de que te quedaras, pero como no fui lo suficientemente terco, hice que te vieras involucrada y que casi te mataran, normalmente no soy tan descuidado, por eso me disculpo-decía Dave.

-P-pero eso...-decía Mio, pero Mio al estar mareada por haberse bañado demasiado tiempo en el agua caliente, cae al piso.

-¿Qué ocurre? Oye, Mio... ¿Puedo? voy a entrar-decía Dave, entrando al baño, para ver que le había pasado a Mio.

Entonces Dav3e vio que se Mio había caído, como se había imaginado Dave.

-¡Mio! ¡Oye!-decía Dave preocupado por lo que le hubiera pasado.

-Estoy bien...-decía Mio, levantándose con algo de dificultad.

-No deberías darte baños tan largos. ¿Puedes levantarte?-preguntaba Dave, dándole la mano a Mio, pero Mio rechaza su mano haciéndola a un lado con un golpe.

-¿Por qué te disculpaste? Te engañamos-decía Mio.

-Yo también les había ocultado que era un Saiyajín y que soy del Universo 1, así como mi padre Rugal. Estamos a mano-decía Dave.

-Pero intenté quitarte tu casa-decía Mio igual de terca.

-Pudiste haberlo conseguido de muchas otras maneras con tus poderes demoniacos. Sin embargo, solo intentaste modificar mis recuerdos para no hacerme daño-decía Dave.

-Solo lo hice... porque no queríamos involucrarlos-decía Mio penosa, con una toalla enrollada en su cintura, tapando sus partes importantes.

-Lo comprendo. Lo hiciste para protegernos, ¿No?-decía Dave, haciendo a Mio sonrojar-Ya no es necesario que lo hagas. Mi pader y yo decidimos protegerte-decía Dave.

-¿Q-Qué dices? Oye. ¿Qué?-decía Mio, luego que Dave le diera la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-Ahora somos familia-decía Dave.

-¡Ya te dije que lo del matrimonio era una mentira!-decía Mio sonrojada, pero Dave la calla poniendo su mano en sus cabeza.

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas de los papeles que papá te dijo que firmaras junto con María?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Esos papeles? Sólo los firme, pensé que eran algo sin importancia-decía Mio como si nada.

-Pues esos "papeles sin importancia" como tú los llamas, eran los papeles de adopción que tanto tú como María firmaron-decía Dave.

-¿En serio?-preguntaba Mio incrédula de lo que Dave le decía.

-¿Eran papeles de adopción?-preguntaba Mio sin creérselo.

-Así es, ¿Firmas las cosas sin leer lo que dice lso documentos? De verdad que a veces no sé lo que piensas-decía Davev riéndose un poco por eso.

-Creo que soy un poco descuidada-decía Mio algo apenada por lo mismo.

-Eso las vuelve tanto a ti como a María mis hermanas adoptivas oficiales. Además, querer vivir con alguien y protegerlo, igualmente significa ser familia-decía Dave, después de todo en el Universo 1, Dave tenía mucha "familia".

Mio se quedó viendo a Dave con cara de ensueño, diciendo con la expresión de su cara que era una persona muy especial.

-Vaya, vaya... Veo que comienzan a llevarse muy bien-decía María bromeando.

-¿Q-Qué, María? Yo no...-decía Mio apenada.

-Es muy tranquilizador. Dave-asn lucía muy fuerte-decía María.

-Pues sí soy fuerte, pero aún así necesito hacerme más fuerte-decía Dave.

-¿Más fuerte?-preguntaba María curiosa.

-Sí, mínimo necesito llegar al nivel de un dios de la destrucción-decía Dave, pero el térnino "dios de la destrucción" llamó la atención de ambas hermanastras.

-Dave-san, ¿Qué es u dios de la destrucción?-preguntaba maría curiosa.

-Bueno, un dios de la destrucción es un ser muy poderoso que tiene la obligación de destruir cosas por su trabajo, algunos lo hacen por diversión, su poder va más allá de su imaginación-decía Dave.

-Ya veo. Sin duda deben ser muy poderosos-decía María.

-Así es, y lo mejor es que son 12 dioses por Universo-decía Dave.

Con Mio, en su habitación.

Mio seguía recordando lo que Dave le había dicho sobre la familia.

-Conque "familia"...-decía Mio, la cuál estaba sentada en su cama, después se para y agarra una foto de su cajón, y era la foto que se tomó junto con sus padres que cuidaron de ella por órdenes del Rey demonio Wilberto. Mio estaba recordando como sus "padres" habían sido asesinados, mientras lloraba, en eso tocan la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Sí?-decía Mio.

-Mio-sama, ¿Como te sientes?-preguntaba María, que entraba al cuarto de Mio.

-Ya estoy mejor-decía Mio.

-¿Quieres agua?-pregunta María.

-No, estoy bien-respondía Mio.

Entonces María ve la fotografía an la que Mio se encontraba con sus padres que la criaron.

-¿De verdad quiere que seamos una familia?-preguntaba Mio.

Como respuesta, María saca la foto que recientemente se habían tomado con Rugal y Dave.

-¿Y esto?-preguntaba Mio.

-Dave-san la imprimió para nosotras. ¿Crees que Rugal-san y Dave-san fingían cuando se relacionaron con nosotras?-preguntana María, Mio negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no aceptamos su amabilidad? No podemos darnos el lujo de rechazar ayuda, Mio-sama.-decía María, Mio sonreía como respuesta.

-Entonces, está decidido. A decir verdad... Tengo una pequeña propuesta-decía María.

-¿Una propuesta?-preguntaba Mio.

Con Mio, María y Dave.

María había dibujado un círculo mágico en el piso, mientras Mio y Dave estaban parados en el centro dle mismo.

-Un pacto mágico entre maestro y siervo. Quiero que formen un pacton entre maestro y siervo-decía María.

-¿Por qué tenemos qué ser maestro y siervo?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Es cosa de protocolo. Las almas que establecen en pacto, pueden sentirse ente sí. Me gustaría que pudieras saber en qué lugar se encuentra Mio-sama en todo momento-decía María.

-¿Y no sería suficiente con que sintiera su ki?-preguntaba Dave.

-¿Ki? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba María confusa.

-Ahy, cierto, no sabes lo que es el ki. Bueno, resumeindo, el ki es la energía que hay en todo ser viviente, con esta energía se pueden crear tanto esferas de energía como ráfagas de energía, así como poder volar con tu propio ki y demás técnicas que dependen del ki, así como sentir presencias, entre ellas a Mio-decía Dave.

-Eso puede ser muy útil, pero si lo piensas bien, puede que exista alguien que tenga la habilidad de bloquear esa sensibilidad que se siente al sentir la energía, así que es mejor estar preparado por si llegara a pasar una emergencia-decía María.

-Es cierto, debería pensar mejor las cosas-decía Dave.

-Además, este pacto sólo puede realizarse en las noches de Luna Llena. Y ésta es una de esas noches. ¡No podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad!-decía María.

-¿H-Hoy es Luna Llena?-preguntaba Dave nervioso a más no poder.

-S-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-decía María, notando el nerviosismo de Dave.

-Rayos, bueno, es que tengo un pequeño problema con la Luna Llena-decía Dave.

-Si te refieres a la transformación Ozaru, no te preocupes, al menos que veas la Luna Llena, no podrás transformarte en Ozaru, por lo que no hay ningún problema-decía María.

-E-Es que ese no es el problema-decía Dave nervioso.

-¿Entonces cuál es?-preguntaba María curiosa.

-Es que yo ya dominé la transformación Ozaru, pero al perfeccionar el control del estado Ozaru, hay un efecto secundario, en cada Luna Llena un Saiyajín entra en celo, y al menos que acabe la Luna Llena, un Saiyajín no estará satisfecho hasta que se haya calmado-decía Dave con mucha pena, por lo que estaba diciendo.

-¿Así que me estás diciendo que entraste en modo de apareamiento, y esto ocurre en cada Luna Llena?-preguntaba detenidamente María, pero en su mente se notaba muy pervertida.

-Eh, sí, así es-decía Dave nervioso.

-No te preocupes, no pasara nada, si llegara a pasar algo, yo me haré cargo de todo-decía Mraía.

-Es lo que más me preocupa, sobre todo que estés actuando sopechosamente-decía Dave mentalmente.

-Di algo, Mio-decía Dave.

-A mí no me molesta, ¿No quieres hacerlo conmigo?-preguntaba Mio nerviosa y sonrojada a la vez.

-Rayos, Mio, pregunta de forma más específica, la forma en que lo dices puede malinterpretarse-decía Dave mentalmente, por lo que acaba de decir Mio.

-¿E-Estás segura?-preguntaba Dave igual de nervioso.

-Sí. Si eso nos permite saber donde estamos...-decía Mio.

-¡Está decidido! Será la primera vez para Mio-sama, así que le ayudaré-decía María, mientras le daba la mano a Mio.

-Bien...-decía Mio.

-El pacto se sellará cuando beses el círculo mágico en el dorso de la mano de Mio-sama-decía María.

-¿Qué bese su mano? Vaya erlación entre maestro y siervo-preguntaba Dave algo sonrojado.

Es cuando Dave se da cuenta que en su mano derecha aparece un círculo con una estrella de 4 picos.

-Oigan, apareció algo en mi mano-decía Dave extrañado.

-¡Oye, María! ¿Qué significa esto?-preguntaba Mio a María con molestía moviendo su cuerpo.

-Vaya, pero que extraño... ¿Habré cometido un error?-se preguntaba María pensativa.

-Dave, ¿Cuánto poder tienes?-preguntaba María.

-¿Para qué preguntas?-decía Dave.

-Sólo para confirmar algo-decía María.

-Bueno, mi poder es enorme, de eso no cabe la menor duda, aparte de ser la reencarnación de Apolo y tener el espíritu sellado de Zeus, así que podría ser considerado un dios de cierta forma-decía Dave pensativo.

-Con razón-decía María.

-¿A qué te refieres, María?-decía Mio.

-A que Dave es demasiado poderoso como para ser tu siervo, por lo que el contrato lo recococió automáticamente como el maestro, y pues ya vez lo que pasó-decía María.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntaba Mio a María, ya que no sabía que una cosa asó podía llegar a pasar.

-Sólo nos interesa que sepan dónde está el otro, así que, Mi-sama, si pudieras besar la mano de Dave-san...-decía María nerviosa.

-¡Es una broma! ¿No? ¿Por qué tengo que ser su esclava?-preguntaba molesta Mio.

-Esa palabra es muy fea, digamos mejor que compañera...-decía Dave, pero el círculo con la estrella de 4 pico estaba desapareciendo de la mano de Dave.

-Oigan...-decía Dave.

-¡Tú no abras la boca, Dave!-decía molesta Mio.

-Vaya, vaya, la tsundere pelirroja sín que está molesta-decía Orochi Dave en la mente de Dave.

-Y yo que pensé que no aparecerías-decía Dave mentalmente molesto.

-Parece que está por desaparecer-decía Dave, refiriendoce al círculo con la estrella de 4 picos.

-¡Es terrible, Mio-sama! ¡Bésalo pronto! ¡Ahora!-decía María apresuradamente.

-P-Pero...-decía Mio.

-¡Podremos anularlo durante la próxima Luna Llena!-decía María.

-¿La próxima? Pero...-decía Mio.

-Desapareció-decía Dave-Qué bueno que estoy calmado, aún no me he empezado a descontrolar-decía Dave aliviado.

María estaba nerviosa por lo que llegara a pasar en cualquier momento, que hasta cayó de rodillas.

En ese instante, una marca apareció en el cuello de Mio, que tenía la forma de un corezón en medio, y la forma de la estrella de 4 picon en lo largo y ancho, alrededor del cuello.

-¿Q-Qué es esto?-preguntaba Mio, sintiendose extraña, cayendo de rodillas, por el sentir extraño-No puede ser...-decía Mio, mientras sentía que su cuerpo temblaba.

-O-Oye, ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Dave, mientras se acercaba a Mio, pero al hacer contacto su mano con el brazo de Mio, su cuerpo reaccionó sensiblemente, ya que Mio gritó de placer.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?-preguntaba Dave-Esa forma de gritar, ella se está excitando, ¿Acaso está caliente? ¿Qué la habrá puesto de esa forma?-se preguntaba mentalmente mientras Dave empezaba a sudar nerviosamente, ya que seguramente esto empezaría a afectarle, y por consiguiente, los efectos de la Luna Llena empezarían a hacer efecto sobre él mismo.

-Sin duda fue la Súcubo-decía una voz que conocía Dave, que venía de su mente.

-Esa voz, ¿Zeus?-preguntaba mentalmente Dave atónito de que Zeus despertara tan pronto de su sueño.

-Sí, soy yo, esa Súcubo es la causante de lo que le pasa a esa pelirroja-decía Zeus en la mente de Dave.

-Eso significa que...-decía Dave.

-Exactamente, el contrato actua de esa manera si hay un acto de rebeldía o traición por parte del siervo, y si el contrato es de una Súcubo, pues...-decía Zeus en la mente de Dave.

-Ya no expliques más, entiendo perfectamente-decía Dave mentalmente.

-¡Son los efectos de la maldición!-decía María.

-¿Maldición?-preguntaba Dave molesto, la palabra maldición no era su palabra preferida, pues obviamente él tenía la maldición d ela chica ahogada, y el disturbio de la sangre era otra de sus maldiciones con las que tenía que seguir viviendo hasta la muerte.

-¿Me lo podrías explicar?-preguntaba Dave con un tono sombrío, haciendo que a María se le ponga la piel de gallina, de esta forma María entendió que a Dave no le agradaba la palabra "maldición", y de rorma resignada le tuvo que contar a Dave.

-El objetivo principall del pacto entre maestro y siervo es conservar la lealtad del subordinado. Cuando el siervo se pone rebelde o hace un acto de traición, se activa la maldición. Es probable que esto se deba a que Mio-sama se negó a dar el beso de lealtad...-decía María.

-¿Esto se debe a la maldición?-preguntaba Dave estupefacto.

-Aunque no lo parezca, soy una Súcubo-decía Mría sonrojada.

-Sí, lo sé. Esos demonios que les gustan las cosas lujuriosas y les gusta entrar en los sueños de la genta, sus contrapartes son lso Ilcubos, curiosamente conozco a 2 de ellos para mi mala suerte, y son kurumu-chan y Morrrigan-decía Dave.

-Aunque es casi como lo describes... Como utilicé mi magia en el pacto, Mio-sama sufre una maldición de súcubo. Es decir, tiene enormes efectos afrodisiacos... Qué lástima-decía María.

-Sabía que algo así pasaría-decía Dave golpeándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano.

-¿Cómo es eso?-preguntaba María curiosa.

-Digamos que cosas como está me pasan muy seguido-decía Dave sin dar mucho detalle.

-V-Vamos, apresúrate y sálvame...-decía Mio, entrando en un gran estado de excitación.

-No podemos hacer nada, ¿Verdad?-preguntaba Dave.

-No te preocupes. La maldición desaparece cuando el maestro hace que el siervo se entregue-decía María.

-¿E-Entregarse? ¿Cómo?-preguntaba Dave, no quieriendo que le responda lo que se entaba imaginando.

-Es muy sencillo. Sólo debes tocar a Mio-sama-decía María, Dave entendió a lo que se refería María, pero no estaba seguro si´podría hacerlo.

-Mio-sama está muy sensible gracias a los efectos acfrodisiacos de la maldición. Jamás había experimentado un palcer coo este, así que si la tocas un poco, debería jurarte su lealtad por elección propia-decía María.

-¡O-Oye, María! ¿Qué estás...?-preguntaba Mio, siguiendo en su estado de excitación.

-Resiste un poco más Mio-sama. Dave-san te hará sentir mejor dentro de poco. No creas que quiero ver tu rostro de placer solo porque soy una súcubo, Mio-sama-decía María con una risita misteriosa.

-Es obvio que con eso, ya dijo todo lo que está pensando-decía Dave mentalmente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Vamos, Dave-san! Alivia a Mio-sama tocando esas partes de su cuerpo.

-E-Este... Cualquier lugar sirve, ¿Cierto?-preguntaba Dave nervioso.

-Claro, pero cuanto más tardes, por más tiempo sufrirán su cuerpo y su mente...-decía María, mientras Mio haciía rebotar sus senos, Dave estaba tan concentrado en los mismos que estaba tan apenado-¡Mio-sama irá al cielo en más de un sentido!-decía María.

-E-Eso es un poco sarcástico, ¿Los demonios también van al cielo? Un momento, ese es un buen nombre para una película, voy a anotarlo-decía Dave, meintras hacía lo que decía, meintras María veía esta escena con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Dave, ¿Ya acabaste? Bueno, si prefieres juguetear un poco, eso también debería funcionar. De hecho, a mí me gusta así-decía María.

-Rayos, nos quería hacer esto, pero no me dejas opción-decía Dave nervioso.

Entonces Dave empieza a aumentar considerablamante su ki.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Dave?-preguntaba María curiosa.

-Pienso llamar a Orochi Dave-decía Dave.

-¿Orochi Dave?-preguntaba María confusa.

-Sí, es una versión alterna mía, que creo manejará esta situación mejor que yo-decía Dave.

-Ah, bueno, si tú piensas eso, pues adelante-decía María.

Entonces a Dave se le broncea la piel, su cabello cambia de color a un color rojizo y sus ojos a un color violeta, y su aura cambia a color violeta.

-Ya estoy lsito-decía Orochi Dave, el cuál tenía una voz más grave que el Dave normal.

-Vaya, ya era hora-decía María.

-Bueno, llegó la hora de empezar con la diversión-decía Orochi Dave con una sonrisa algo pervertida.

-Este Dave me agarda más que el otro-decía María divertida al imaginarse lo que podría pasar.

-¡No! ¡A-Aléjate! ¡Estúpido! Si intentas algo extraño, te mataré cien veces-decía Mio excitada, sin mucho poder de convencimeinto.

-Claro, claro, eso dímelo cuando hayamos acabado de hacer lo nuestro-decía Orochi Dave divertido, mientras agarraba el brazo de Mio y ésta gritaba de placer.

-Sabes muy bien que esto es por el bien de Mio-sama, por el bien de Mio-sama

-Eso lo sé muy bien. Ahora, veamos cuál es tu punto débil-decía Orochi Dave tocando cada parte del cuerpo de Mio, pero la parte en la que más reaccioó fueron en sus pechos.

-¡No!-gritaba Mio, al mismo tiempo excitada.

-Parece que lo encontraste. El punto débil de Mio-sama-decía María de forma pervertida.

-Sí, lo sé, siempre Rias-chan me pedía que la tocara en esa parte, así que supuse que era también su debilidad, jamás creí que una comparación e Universos me diera la respuesta, tal ironía-decía Orochi Dave divertido.

-N-No... ¿Q-Qué hago? A este paso... ¡Onii-chan!-decía Mio mentalmente nerviosa llorando de placer.

En ese instante Orochi Dave vuelve a tocar los pechos de Mio, pero ahora toca el pecho izquierdo de Mio, con mucho morbo.

-¡Ahí no! ¡No!-decía Mio perdiendo la razón.

Después Orochi Dave empezó a tocar más rrápido los pechos de Mio, haciendo que se excite aún mas.

-No, esto no es sufiente, tengo que hacer el contacto más directo-decía Orochi Dave, siguiendo tocando a Mio.

-Yo estoy... Esto es...-decía Mio mentalmente.

-No debe, Mio-sama... Esto es para liberar la maldición. Tiene que entregarsepor completo a Dave-san. Enfrente suyo está su amo, mire bien-decía María.

-Amo... Obedecer...Esta persona es mi amo...-decía Mio mentalmente.

-No, eso...-decía Mio todavía excitada.

-(Suspiro) Dave-san, tiene que acariciar los pechos de Mio-sama directamente-decía María.

-De esto es de lo que estaba hablando, vayamos a la accion inmediatamente-decía Dave pervertidamente.

-Vaya, este Dave no duda en hacer las cosas, su personalidad sufrió un cambio muy drástico, increíble-decía María imaginándose cosas que ella misma siendo súcubo podría hacer con Dave.

Entonces Dave empieza a meter su mano por debajo de la camisa de Mio.

-¡No, Onii-chan! ¡No lo hagas, Onii-chan!-decía Mio nerviosa, pero a la vez excitada.

-¿Me llamó Onii-chan? Vaya, se ve que me está apreciando cada vez más y ni ella se está adndo cuenta, esa es buena señal-decía Orochi Dave, tocando los pechos de Mio, ahora directamente.

-No, ¿Por qué?-decía Mio mentalmente más calmada.

-Realmente quería llamarlo así-decía Mio mentalmente.

-Qué vergüenza-decía Mio sonrojada, volteando su cabeza a otro lado.

-Aguanta un poco más, trataré de acabar lo más rápido posible-decía Orochi Dave, pero lo que sorprendió a Mio, fue que su tono de voz sonaba más al Dave que conocía, lo que la tranquilizó un poco.

De esa forma, Dave dejó al descubierto los pechos de Mio, meintras Mio con lágrimas en sus ojso, voleaba a otro lado, ya que tenía vergüenza.

-No debe, Mio-sama. Tiene que observar con cuidado-decía María, voviendo la cabeza de Mio, obligándola a que mirara de frente.

-Bien, aqui voy-decía Orochi Dave.

-Dave-san una vez que acabes con Mio-sama, yo soy la siguiente-decía Maria, ya que ni ella misma estaba segura de porque lo hacía, tal vez era la excitación que le hacía sentir Dave.

-¿También quieres hacer un contrato?-preguntaba Orochi Dave divertido.

-Claro, si no es mucha molestia-decía María.

Entonces Orochi Dave empezó a tocar con más esmero los pechos de Mio, y no solo sus pecho, sino que también sus partes más íntimas, lo que sorprendió a María fue que Mio accediera a que las tocara, ya que no se esperaba que Mio reaccionara de esa forma, pero no sólo eso, sin duda Dave hizo que fantaseara de una forma que ni ella misma se había imaginado, sin duda era el primero que conocía que la hacía fantasearse de esa forma.

Orochi Dave hizo que Mio se entregara más rápido de que se hubiera imaginado María.

Minutos después.

Mio se encontraba descansando en el sofá, después de la fatiga que causo el entregarse a Dave conllevara, con una sábana cubriendola.

-¿13 veces? Esa es mi Mio-sama. resistió más de lo que pensé-decía María algo cansada, ya que Dave fue algo ruda con ella, pero a ella no le importó mucho que digamos.

-Por cierto, María.-decía Dave, que había vuelto a la normalidad.

-¿Por qué no me hablaste antes sober la maldición?-preguntaba Dave.

-Lo hice para asegurarme de que no cambiaras de parecer. Lo siento-decía María disculpándose.

-Entiendo-decía Dave.

-¿Eh? ¿No estás enfadado?-preguntaba María.

-Eso no me corresponde. Además, creo que la enojada es otra-decía Dave, mientras señalaba detás de ella.

-María, debemos hablar-decía Mio con un aura que imponía meido.

-¡Mio-sama, mi cabeza! ¡Me lastimas la cabeza! ¡fue sin querer! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele, Mio-sama! ¡Me partirás en dos!-decía María en forma chibi.

Pero poco después se oye un grito de ambas que Dave no esperaba oir.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Dave curioso.

-Me salió una cola de mono-decía Mio gritando.

-A mí también me salió una cola de mono-decía María igualmente gritando .

-Mmm, creo saber qué fue lo que pasó-decía Dave.

-Vamos, dilo-decía Mio, esperando la explicación de Dave.

-Sí, yo también quiero escuchar tu explicacción-decía María.

-Al parecer esto fue un efecto secundario del pacto que acabamos de hacer-decía Dave.

-¿Un efecto secundario?-preguntanba María curiosa.

.Sí, como vez al hacer el contrato, mi teoría es que parte de miADN se filtró en sus cuerpos, haciendo que se volvieran en parte Saiyajín, como ven ahora son de mi familia, incluso en la sangre-decía Dave divertido.

-¿Pero como pudo pasar?-se preguntaba María pensativa.

-Supongo que nunca se intentó hacer un pacto con un Saiyajín, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave.

-Que yo sepa, eres el primer Saiyajín que hace un pacto de este tipo-decía María.

-Entonces no se conocía que efectos podía tener el pacto en mi persona y en los demás que estuvieran conmigo, por lo que esas fueron las consecuencias-decía Dave.

-Ya veo, más lógico no podía ser-decía María.

-¿Pero cómo oculto mi cola? No puedo dejar que me vean así en la escuela-decía Mio.

-No te preocupes, yo te enseño después como ocultarla-decía Dave.

En eso, tocan a la puerta.

-Qué raro, ¿Me pregunto quien podrán ser?-preguntaba María, yendo a abrir la puerta.

-Dave, unas personas quieren verte-decía María.

-¿Quienes serán?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-Hola-decían 4 personas que Dave conocía muy bien.

-Vaya, vaya, no creí que vendrían-decía Dave.

-¿Quienes son?-preguntaban María y Mio curiosas.

-Ellos son Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, Nagisa Aoi, Tamao Suzumi y Kotori McDougal, ellos son mi banda, la cual se llama DragonHeart-decía Dave.

-¿Tienes una banda?-preguntaba Mio.

-Así es-decía Dave.

-Onii-chan, ¿Quienes son estás chicas?-preguntaba Kotori curiosa.

-Bueno, ellas son Mio Naruse y María Naruse, nuestras hermanas adoptivas-decía Dave.

-¿Más hermanas? Ya bastante tenemos con Ayumi, Miocchi, Rose, Adel-niichan y Soshuke-niichan, además de Eslie-neechan-decía Kotori.

-¿Elsie?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí-decía Kotori.

-¿Y quién es Elsie?-preguntaba Dave, haciendo que Kotori se caega hacia atrás, estilo anime.

-Onii-cah baka-decía Kotori dándole un zape en la cabeza a Dave-¿Olvidaste a Elsie? De verdad eres idiota-decía Kotori enojada.

-Ah, te refieres a mi hermana demoniaca, sí, ya recoordé, es que con cada salid que hacer, ya ni puedo recordar su nombre muy bien-decía Dave sobándose la cabeza, como si de Son Gokú se tratase.

-Kami-nii-sama se olvidó de mí-decía cierta demonio de 16 años lloorando en forma chibi.

-E-E-Elsie, de verdad lo siento, te compensaré, lo prometo, pero primero pasen, no puedo dejarlos afuera-decía Dave, mientras dejaba pasar a todos a la Mansión.

-Vaya, vaya, nuevas hermanas y una demonio que también es hermana nuestra, esto se va a poner beuno-decía María, imaginándose las infinitas posibilidades de orgías que se podían hacer.


End file.
